Dares
by KaininMoAngKeyboard
Summary: "I dare you," Reyna paused for a while. "To do something I'll never forget."


Reyna was still sleeping as the whole day passed by and Leo was starting to get bored. _Stupid dare. _Leo thought sourly. Leo had already disassembled and assembled every appliance possible inside Reyna's praetor house. What else could he possibly do inside a house full of praetor papers? Leo groaned and sunk down the sofa even more, feeling really frustrated. How did he end up in that stupid situation anyway? Thinking back to what happened yesterday, his mind automatically replayed the memories from yesterday's game.

_Leo leaned in close to see his girlfriend's Uno cards, which caused Reyna to lean away from him, not letting Leo to have a glimpse of her precious cards. He desperately tried to see what colors and numbers where in the cards on Reyna's hand. He needs to win or else he'll be doing a bunch full of dares the next day. His hands are sweating from nervousness. Why can't I win? He found himself asking. With the score of 8-1, he was obviously on the losing side with the score of 1. _

_A few more drop of the cards, Reyna's hand started to empty itself with an incredible pace, on the other hand, only three Uno cards was deducted from the cards on Leo's hand. With one last drop of a red Uno card, Reyna won the game._

_"__That is so not fair." Leo complained, folding his arms with an upset huff. "You won nine games."_

_"__Yes, I won nine games." Reyna said with a smirk. She was obviously enjoying her lover's distress. "Thank you for keeping count, Valdez." _

_Leo was sulking the rest of the day. As a result, they weren't able to do anything else; they just went to the living room and watched movies, Leo lay on the sofa, his head on top of Reyna's lap. It was evident on his face that he was still thinking about the outcome of their simple yet joyous game earlier that morning. Reyna tried to think of a way that would lift up Leo's spirits._

_"__Leo," Reyna called while she played with his unruly curls. Leo, hearing his name, turned his heap looking up to see Reyna looking down at him. "Stop sulking." Reyna added quickly, it sounded like an order, her tone was void of any kind of sympathy._

_Leo turned fully and hugged Reyna's waist, it smelled like lemon. "I'm not sulking." He denied, feeling really gloomy._

_"__Okay, let's have a deal." Reyna said. Leo raised a brow, his eyes showing his curiosity. "I'll let you give the first dare but you shouldn't sulk anymore."_

_Thinking carefully of the offer, Leo's hug loosened. I could make her do anything, Leo thought. His lips stretched into a wide smile that would put the Cheshire cat from Alice in the Wonderland to shame._

_"__Okay," Leo agreed. "I dare you to let me stay at your house tomorrow for the whole day."_

_Leo saw how Reyna's eyes widen and he muffled a chuckle. _

_"__What?!" Reyna almost stood up, if not for Leo's head on her lap. "No, Leo, anything but that." She said. "I don't want to do anything tomorrow; I want to sleep for the whole day!"_

_"__You can sleep," Leo deadpanned. "I said I'll stay at your house, I didn't say that you can't sleep."_

_"__I won't be able to sleep; you're too loud, even if you just play with Aurum and Argentum." Reyna said. "Besides, you sing everywhere."_

_"__You have to let me in your house," Leo said with a smile. Even if Reyna was asleep, he could still watch her face, right? "It's a dare." Leo reminded her._

_Reyna opened her mouth to protest but then she snapped it close. "Okay then, I'll let you in." Reyna said. Leo's face started to brighten once she had said that. "But, I dare you to not go inside my room if I'm sleeping."_

_Leo's happy face was quickly replaced by a gaping one. Reyna looked at Leo with a smug grin lingering on her lips. Well, so much for watching Reyna sleep._

Leo frowned in thought. He was desperate to get inside Reyna's room. But she might blow a fuse if he went inside without permission.

But then, he thought of a wonderful plan. Maybe he could get in with Reyna knowing, right? He'll just need to sneak into the room and get out of the room before she wakes up. Somehow the dangerous yet simple plan brought light to the Hispanic boy's eyes. Tugging his lips upwards involuntarily, he grinned with a joyous face.

The plan was fairly simple but doing it was the hard part. Leo is aware that he's not the stealthiest guy. Opening the door quietly, he entered the room silently as possible. He was planning to sit on the chair next to Reyna's bed so, slowly, he made his way there.

Just a few more steps before he reached the chair, he suddenly stopped. Reyna stirred, much to Leo's surprise. _Why did she have to wake up now? _Leo asked internally. Biting his lower lip, hoping for the best, he inhaled sharply. Just as he feared, Reyna was glowering at him like he was a monster in the battle field.

"What are you doing?" Reyna asked sternly, her voice hinted a bit of surprise.

"Uh," Leo replied dumbly as he thought of a good excuse. "I was getting the chair?" It came out more like a question, not a statement. Reyna stared at Leo with a stoic face while Leo tried to keep his nervous smile.

Reyna massage her temples and groaned. He was really terrible at making excuses, sometimes; she's amazed how stupid he can be.

She scowled and pursed her lips together. She moved to the other side of her bed, letting Leo sit by the edge of the bed. Finally making up her mind, she started to talk.

"You really want to stay?" Reyna asked her frown still intact. Leo nodded.

"I'll give you another dare, then." Reyna said. Leo frowned at that. _Another dare? _

"Ok, what is it?" Leo wondered what it was she was gonna say.

"I dare you," Reyna paused for a while. "To do something I'll never forget."

"Uhmm," Leo replied dumbly. "Something you won't forget? What would that be?"

"I don't know," Reyna shrugged nonchalantly. "If you don't think of something soon, then I'm going back to sleep and you can get out of my room."

Leo's eyes grew wide, Reyna wanted to laugh. "Wait!" Leo reasoned. "I'll think of something."

Leo frowned a while and Reyna watched as Leo's face suddenly lit up. "Lie down," Leo ordered.

"So you've thought of something?" Reyna asked as she obliged her lover's request.

"Yep," He pushed her shoulder until she found herself on her back with him hovering above her. He kissed her molding over hers with a blazing force that caused the blood inside her veins and her heart beat to quicken. Her fingers dug into his hair and she kissed back just as hard, careful to match the pace that he set.

His tongue traced along her lip teasingly and Reyna welcomed it, parting her lips so that she could kiss him even more deeply. Reyna found pleasure kissing Leo. It felt good to be so close to him, to be completely wrapped up in the feel of him and the smell of him, the scent of grease and oil – which seemed to stick into his skin all the time. She could hardly think but she found that she didn't mind the haze that seemed to cloud her thoughts.

She was only brought back to her thoughts when she felt his hand move closer to her breast. This was vastly new territory than they had gotten to before, though she found that she didn't mind exploring this new terrain at all.

Leo seemed to sense her hesitancy and pulled away. He looked incredibly ruffled, which was fairly normal, Leo's unruly curls always looked like that. His lips slightly bruised from her kisses.

"For the dare," He murmured, "I was thinking of…" he trailed off, and looked away from her, cheeks red in the dark room, the light from the window not enough to brighten up the whole place..

"You mean sex?" she saw no real point in beating around the bush. He laughed at her forthrightness.

"Yeah, if you want."

"I'm fine with it," Reyna said before kissing him once more, she felt Leo's lips tug into a smirk.

He didn't hesitate anymore – and his hand closed over her clothed breast, squeezing gently. A thrill shot through her at the feeling that was not quite pleasure, but was dangerously close to it. Leo smiled against her lips.

"Feels good?" he asked cheerfully and Reyna rolled her eyes. "You'll have to do a little more than that," she urged and she saw him huff in annoyance. He lifted her shirt up above her breasts, removing her bra through the process, and Reyna was suddenly bared to him.

He stared, as though awestruck and the silence made her a little uncomfortable and she squirmed under his gaze. His eyes were always intense, but they seemed even more so now.

"Nothing to say?" She said mostly to break the silence.

"Nope," Leo replied. "I'd rather show it through my actions." his fingers circled around one her nipples, rubbing lightly until it stiffened. Reyna licked her lips and arched eagerly into his touch, which sent pleasant shivers all throughout her body.

Reyna's thoughts were all chased away by the feeling of him suckling at her breasts. She trembled and gasped and her hands found themselves in his hair again, pulling him closer because at this moment he couldn't be close enough. He moved to kiss her other breast, flicking the tip of her nipple with his tongue and she cried out. Reyna quickly covered her mouth to keep the embarrassing sounds in.

Helping her stay quiet seemed to be the last thing on Leo's mind however when he abandoned her breasts to move to press an open mouthed kiss on her stomach. Heat simmered in her lower abdomen and a tremor went through her body. She felt wet, and incredibly wanting as the ache between her legs began to build.

"Leo," she whispered urgently because she needed his hands elsewhere – or his lips, she blushed intensely at the thought. She heard him laugh, and his eyes twinkled up at her – really he looked far too proud of himself.

"Is there something you want, Reyna?" he goaded, his hands parted her thighs. She shivered and her eyes slid closed, but his hands stayed where they were – only drawing feather light caresses into the skin of her inner thighs using only the tips of his fingers. Her teeth clenched in frustration.

"_Leo_!" She growled. He laughed merrily. "Alright, alright – I get it, no need to bare your teeth at me," he touched the gripped the edge of her shorts and slid them down and next was her panties. She lifted her legs up so that he could pull them off. He didn't let her put her legs down, though, and instead lifted them up so that he could rest them over his shoulders as he lowered himself between her legs.

Her hips jerked upwards into his mouth almost immediately as his tongue flickered against her slit. He drew a circle around her clit with his tongue and Reyna barely kept herself from screaming. She covered her mouth with one her hands, while she twisted the soft cotton sheets of her bed into a bunch of cloth with the other.

She knew that she was panting, and that her hips were bucking wildly as the maddening pressure that was steadily building within her threatened to erupt – and oh, did she want it to, so badly.

Just a little closer and she'd reach it, just a little further -

But he was suddenly gone far too soon and she blinked confused, before she realized that he had settled over her. She glared up at him, frustrated – and she'd been so _close_ too.

"Leo-" Reyna was glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "But, I can't really take it when you're making sounds like that."

He pushed his pants down quickly; and spread her legs so that he could settle between them. Reyna gasped - he was so _hard, _not that she didn't know that would happen.

She hadn't thought much about how any of this had been affecting him while she'd been so wrapped up in her own pleasure. She promised silently promised herself to return the favor the next time.

Reyna could feel him at her entrance, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kissed her lips and she could taste herself – she didn't know whether that was vulgar or not, but she didn't really care when she was so close to him. "Are you sure?" He asked, and his voice trembled deeply and was hoarse in a way that she'd never heard him sound.

She smiled, "Of course I'm sure. You've got no choice anyways, it's a dare, remember?"

Leo laughed and rested his forehand against hers. "You right, I'll be sure to do that then," he whispered before slowly pushing inside of her.

Reyna moved her hips against his, trying to get accustomed to the feel of him.

Doing that caused Leo's breath to hitch. He steadied himself above her, resting his weight on his elbows on either side of her head. He was trembling, and Reyna would be lying if she said that it didn't feel proud to have that much power over him.

Leo grabbed her hips, guiding her movement into a steadier, slower pace. With each thrust he penetrated her deeply and Reyna light seemed to come to life behind her closed eyes. She needed him to reach there again – again and again, but she couldn't seem to find the words to tell him. She spasmed and dug her nails into the soft skin of his arms.

But Leo was watching her reactions carefully. "There?" He asked breathlessly, and repeated that wonderful motion that seemed to set all of the nerves within her alight. She nodded frantically and nearly yelled from the pleasure.

Something inside of Reyna burst suddenly, as though a string had snapped and she had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming as waves of pleasure rolled from her core that spread all the way to her fingertips to the soles her feet. She couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but cling to him and gasp.

"Leo, Leo – please," she hardly knew what she begging for but her voice seemed to break something within him too and he went still rather suddenly, completely rigid against her and cried out and she felt warmth flood inside of her.

He collapsed on top her and rested there for a moment before kissing her cheek and rolling to her side, lazily throwing an arm her waist and drawing her close.

"So," Leo said in an almost bashful way. "You probably won't forget that, right?"

Reyna laughed sleepily. "Hmm, I would think so," she admitted. "I don't think I'll ever forget that,"

Before Reyna's eyes could close completely, she spoke. "I think I know what I'll do with the rest of the dares." Leo just smiled as he pulled her closer.


End file.
